Ghost
About it In folklore, mythology, and modern media such as literary fiction, a ghost (sometimes known as a spectre, phantom, apparition, spirit, spook, or haunt) is the soul or spirit of a dead person or animal that can appear, in visible form or other manifestation, to the living. Descriptions of the apparition of ghosts vary widely from an invisible presence to translucent or barely visible wispy shapes, to realistic, lifelike visions. The deliberate attempt to contact the spirit of a deceased person is known as necromancy, or in spiritism as a séance. In the game In Cody's Crazy Halloween game, there were two kinds of ghosts: Ghost of an old man He was blocking the entrance of another room, and he was floating near the chimney. He was sad because it is Halloween and he rememers the good old days where he went trick or treating. And as Cody asks him what would he want, the old man said, that he would try a popsickle one more try. He was seen the second time, when Cody needed his help. He had to get into the empty knight's armor and move it aside, so that Cody could go upstairs. Sheet ghost This ghost was seen as a sheet on the floating bed, but was then sucked into the vacuum. ---- In Cody's Halloween Rescue, it came from the floors up and stood there for a moment and then it flew up. ---- In Crazy Haunted House, the ghost wanted to scare Chavo, but didn't had the chance, because the rug was cealed on the ground. Appearences *Cody Crazy Halloween *Cody Halloween Rescue *Crazy Haunted House Trivia *The ghost of an old man had at the beginning red eyes, but when he get the popsickle, they change to normal white. *He was wearing a blue collar, orange shirt with a brown belt, brown cape, green pants and orange shoes. *The man joined Cody in his adventure threw the house. *When the gostly man moves the knight's armor, he said that he will sleep a bit inside of it. *The sheet ghost had on the bed also a skateboard, and when Cody sucket him inside the vacuum, the skateboard was in the same place as it was, non moved at all. ---- *In Halloween Rescue, the room he was had 4 pictures of four ghosts and were hang up paralel. *The ghosts in the pictures represent a father, mother and two siblings, possibly brothers. *When Cody came on the floor, when he slide and grabed the bowling ball with his feet, the ghost came up and though he could see anyone that he could scare. *The ghost had a round head with grey eyes and seemly mad, with a large body and a ghost tail and had only three fingers. *When it disappeared, a mechanic glove. ---- *In Crazy Haunted House, Chavo had 3 seconds to nail the rug to the ground, using nails and a hammer. *The first rug, among the three, was the right one. *When Chavo was done, the ghost's head wanted to go out, but failed. The rug had then a little hill. *The ghost was in the room, that was next to the front doors. *In the room, there was a egg-shaped mirror, a bucket and a witch broom. Cody Halloween Rescue (7).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (12).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (22).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (9).jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Category:One Time Characters Category:Cody Jones characters Category:Non-alive Category:Villains